


The Applicant

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: McGonagall is suprised by the new applicant she is interviewing.





	The Applicant

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was meant to be the start of a whole series of fics that never got written.

The Applicant

“I have to admit I was surprised when I received your application,” She said to the young applicant who was applying to take over her Transfiguration class. “I thought you were quiet happy working in the Ministry.”

“I was but after the last year I do not think I can return to a ministry position,” Percy Weasley said calmly. “I know that I don’t have the experience of other applicants but as I’m sure you recall my scores were exemplary.”

“It is not a matter of you knowing the material Mr. Weasley,” She said as nicely as possible. “It is if you can teach it to others and I am afraid I have my doubts on that possibility.” He didn’t look offended in fact he looked resigned. “I am afraid I cannot consider you for the position of Transfiguration teacher at this time.”

“I see thank you for the interview,” He said and stood to leave but she told him to sit back down. “I thought the interview was over since I did not get the job.” She really hoped she wasn’t going to regret this but she needed a teacher for the class.

“There is one other opening you could consider,” She said watching his face. “Even though all experts agree the curse should now be broken no one has applied for Defense against the dark arts.” She looked over at him. “As I recall your scores there were also exemplary but before I offer you that position I need to know exactly why you are leaving the ministry?”

“I don’t trust myself there anymore the decisions I made and how they affected my family,” He said guilt clearly on his face. “I would like to make up for the harm I caused and teaching seems to be a good way to do that.”

She could understand that she supposed though it was worrying that he didn’t seem to have a genuine desire to teach but wanted to do so out of guilt. “All right Mr. Weasley the position is yours on a trial basis if you can get your class through the year knowing what they should then I will be happy to make it permanent.”

“I will not let you down Professor MacGonogall.” He said as he stood up to leave. “Thank you for this.” She waved him off and sat down and looked at the remaining list of applicants for Transfiguration and she hadn’t even started on finding a new Potions master since Slughorn was retiring.” She was beginning to wonder how Albus handled this job.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
